


The Pirate Vampire Lord

by Wifeofthegreatfool



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anger, Blood, Cold and Distant Jack, Dark Jack, Evil Plans, Evil antagonists, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Rage, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Vampires, Vengeful Jack, Violence, dark themes, old and new enemies, rogue vampires, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifeofthegreatfool/pseuds/Wifeofthegreatfool
Summary: [AU] A Year after retrieving the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow's life has suddenly taken a turn for the worse when he encountered a rogue vampire the very night where he almost lost his life, at the same time, he will discover things that will forever change his life. M for Language & Violence





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everyone! It has been awhile since I posted a story online, anyway I am back but this time in another fandom. I have been dying to post this story for days but my internet was laggy. (But don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories)
> 
> It is actually my first time to write in the POTC fandom. So here you go..
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbeans, everything belongs to Disney. I only own my OCs

**Prologue**

It was just a typical night on the island of Tortuga, the people were drunk and fighting as usual especially in the tavern called Faithful Bride where people were going wild with drunk men, wenches, pirates, and others.

They were also loud, the sound glass breaking was heard due to the drunks who fell asleep on their tables. Men were chasing women who were giggling loudly. One woman was placing her skirt on one of the men's head. Another man was seen making out with a woman in a corner. Three men were fighting over a game on a nearby table. The fight turned into a brawl and everyone joined in, yelling, cursing, screaming and fighting. Empty bottles and glasses were thrown everywhere, causing them to break into pieces. It was indeed the usual life on Tortuga.

However, in some other places on the island were surprisedly quiet and eerie. A sound of footsteps was heard walking through the road. This person was swaying in a drunk manner and holding a half-drunk jug of rum in his hand. He was also humming a tune under his breath. He lifted the jug of rum to his lips and took a long swig, then he continued walking unaware that his life will change forever.

This man's name was Captain Jack Sparrow, the current captain of the Black Pearl and an infamous pirate of the whole seven seas. He was also half drunk but he was still aware of his surroundings. He glanced at the sky and realized it was a full moon. There is not even a cloud in sight. The sky was so clear.

 _Tonight was such beautiful evening. A perfect evening for a stroll and for a drink on me ship._  He thought with a smile as he once again drank from his jug.  _And it is quiet too._

He also knew that all of his crew must be drunk already inside the tavern. He continued hum under his breath as he walked down the quiet road with his jug of rum towards where the Black Pearl was docked. He decided to spend the night in his ship rather than in one of the rooms of the tavern for now.

The captain of the Black of the Pearl suddenly shivered, making him feel uneasy. He quickly became sober and alert, then he flicked his eyes around the surrounding area uneasily. It is not even windy but something doesn't feel right in the air and it is making him want to run away to his ship and hide there for tonight as soon as possible, but he didn't let it get to him so he slowly slips his hand on the hilt of his sword and readied himself.

_**Meanwhile** _

A figure silently roams the place looking for prey to suck some blood dry. The eyes were glowing sinisterly and hungrily. His teeth were dripping with hunger until he found one, wobbling about with a jug of rum in his hand walking towards the dock. The man smirked and licked his lips hungrily.

 _Perfect! A drunk person who won't be missed by anyone here. I could also dispose the body into the water after I finish with him._ He thought with silent glee as he silently stalks his target but he saw the man tense a bit. So half drunk then huh..but he smells so delicious. Hehehe.

He hid among the shadows and slowly start to approach behind his prey then suddenly he struck.

….

Jack just stood there, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword as he took note of his surroundings when he suddenly felt an intense pain in his neck. He let out a cry of pain, dropping his rum jug to the floor breaking it into thousands of pieces and its contents were spilled everywhere.

He also could feel a very thick and warm liquid flowing freely from his neck, and he realized it was his own blood but despite the pain, he tried to hit his attacker with his sword with his blood still flowing freely down his neck.

However, he felt himself slipping because of the too much pain and his attacker was too strong for him to fight. He felt something digging deeper into his neck, something really sharp like teeth. He gave out a loud agonizing pain as the teeth dig deeper, sending his whole body into intense pain.

 _Shit! W-What's happening to me?!_ Jack screamed internally as the pain spread throughout his body. Then he felt the pressure on his neck suddenly stopped and he collapsed to the floor, panting and breathing heavily.

"Damn bloody hunters! Ruining my mealtime!" The pirate captain heard the man who attacked him cursed under his breath. "Especially I just started with it! Damn, that blasted king and his band of hunters! But I need to get going before they arrive and kill me!"

Jack could faintly hear the man leave him there to die while his body twitches in pain. He felt his consciousnesses slowly leaving him until he finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone! It's me again, sorry if I took awhile to post again because I was pretty busy but anyway, here is the next chapter.
> 
> so please enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter.

**Chapter One**

_Pain_ , that's exactly what Captain Jack Sparrow felt, it was extreme pain that was coursing throughout his body. He whimpered in pain as it continued to spread through his veins. His face was covered in cold sweat and he was breathing heavily.

_So painful.. so h-hot… P-Please make the pain s-stop._  He begged while yowling in pain. His body also felt so heavy. He couldn't bear the pain and the burning feeling within him anymore. He gritted his teeth and tried to not utter a sound but he once again gave out another loud agonizing pain. He was also not sure where is he right now and if he is still on that road dying. He could not even feel his whole body, the only thing he feels was unbearable pain. It spread like wildfire around his body including his throat, which burned like fire.

The young pirate wanted the pain to stop already. Why does he feel so horrible? How long was he in pain? And most of all, is why he is in pain? But he felt like it was an eternity.

"How long he will remain unconscious?" A low voice asked his companion. There were two figures standing at the foot of the bed.

A bed was in front of them was occupied by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow who was still unconscious but still in pain. They watched as Jack whimper and breath heavily in his sleep.

"After an hour, he will finally regain consciousness, the process of transformation of becoming a vampire is almost finished, my lord." His companion replied to his lord. "It has been over 9 hours since he was bitten by a rogue vampire and the transformation process takes almost the whole day to complete. Sometimes days, depending on the bitten person himself but now it has reached the end of completion."

"I see and the rogue vampire who attacked and bit him?"

"He escaped my lord. This man was supposed to be prey not a target to become a vampire but the meal was suddenly interrupted by our men who were hunting rogue vampires." The man continued, glancing at his lord who was actually the King of the Vampires, Alucard then at the man on the bed. "So what's the plan now that this young one is now one of us my lord?"

The King of the Vampires sighed and approached the unconscious pirate on the bed. He gently places his long fingers on one of Jack's arms but he whimpered at the touch. He ignored this and gently rolled up his sleeve, revealing a pale distinctive 'P' on the man's skin, branding him as a pirate for life and above the scar was a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun on his right forearm.

"So Jack Sparrow huh." He muttered, covering the tattoo again with the sleeve. "I would never expect that the most wanted and notorious Captain Jack Sparrow of the Seven Seas would end up in my home. I wonder what my dear sister would say if she finds out that the pirate who is so deeply in love with her is already a vampire. What do you think Dino?" Looking at his right-hand man and close friend behind him.

His close friend named Dino pondered thoughtfully. Then he smirked.

"Let us see... She will be surprised and would find it funny. I could imagine it on her face at this very moment. Al." He told his friend, still smirking. "After all, she always knew that Jack wanted to be immortal and here it is, he finally got his wish but it was purely accidental."

"Indeed." Alucard's mouth twitched with amusement. Then his face turned serious. "Anyway, it looks like I need to give him my blood in an hour to complete the transformation since the one who bit him is not present." He told the other vampire.

"Yeah or else he will go nuts with uncontrollable hunger and he might go feral as well. However, he won't remember much of what happens before drinking from you. All he will remember is the horrible pain itself and the burning process." The silence passed between the two friends for a minute. They glanced at the bed again and it seems that Jack finally stopped whimpering in pain and started to stir from his slumber. "It's done.." Dino continued

Alucard nodded as he and Dino approached him again. They watched as the captain slowly open his eyes and gave out a soft moan. The Vampire King sat on the bed and slowly rolled his own sleeve to expose his own forearm, then he offered his arm to the half-conscious pirate. He knew that Jack is not fully awake and is not aware of what is going on around him. Which is the part of the transformation process.

"Go ahead and take my blood to complete the process. Jack." He quietly told him with a soothing voice as he placed his arm in front of the pirate.

Jack groggily stared at his arm for awhile, then at him. Alucard nodded in acknowledgment. The young pirate quickly let his hunger take over and grabbed the ancient vampire's arm and, he bites hard, spilling some blood on the bed. The Vampire King winced slightly at the pain as Jack hungrily drank from his arm.

"Ugh. Jack, please drink slowly." He whispered to the pirate as he continued to drink it.

He waited patiently until Jack finally finished drinking from his forearm and the young pirate once again lean back into the comforts of his bed, then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Alucard wiped the blood off his forearm with his handkerchief.  _He won't remember this…_

He thought as he watched Jack finally slept peacefully on the bed now that the process was already completed.

"Sleep well, captain Jack Sparrow.." He whispered, pulling the blankets up around the pirate's shoulders Jack snuggled comfortably against his blankets.

Afterwards, the king turned his head to face Dino who waited for him. He gave a nod and they quietly went out of the room, closing the door behind them.

_**A few hours later** _

Jack could feel the light burrowing through his eyelids but he wanted to sleep, he didn't want to wake up. But the bright light just wouldn't go away and he also felt his throat burning painful so he pried open his eyes and immediately saw the unfamiliar, dark ceiling of a room.

He was lying in unfamiliar but the most comfortable bed with numerous covers draped over him. Turning his head slightly he glanced out of the murky windows of this unfamiliar place. It was pitch black outside. How long had he been asleep for? And where the hell is he?

Had he been on that dark road of Tortuga earlier? How had he gotten from the there to here?

The last thing he remembered was being attacked by something horrible on that road then after that everything went dark. He also remembered being in an excruciating pain and he felt very horrible. So many questions filled Jack's head. He tried to sit up when he realized he felt pretty stiff from laying all day or maybe days. He was surprisedly thirsty, his throat burned as he thought about it. He slowly sits up on the bed, wincing a bit from the stiffness of his body and absently rubbed his burning throat. There is one thing he also noticed he was stronger. Far stronger than before. It made him feel strange.

The captain let his eyes wander the dark room he was in a huge grand fully furnished room. Perhaps he is in a home of a high-class person, judging by the design of the room. It is obviously the owner of the place has some great taste in the design even though it is a Victorian gothic design. The walls were covered with dark red wallpaper, while the rest of the room has furnishes which have the mixture of black and red. It has also a bit of a homey feeling in it.

Jack felt so thirsty and it is getting distracting and annoying already. He wanted to drink something that badly, especially some rum. He got off the bed to his feet and walked towards the windows. He unfastens the curtains to look outside and noticed that the place was surrounded by a lot of trees and a huge garden which was spread wide to hundreds of hectares, making him feel so caged.

_Damn not even a single sign of the sea._  The pirate muttered under his breath.  _All I see was land. Just a godforsaken piece of fucking land..._

The captain crossed his arms with a huff and scowled deeply. He can't stand being on land for more than a month. Even days he couldn't stand it as well. All he wanted to be in the sea so badly to sail it forever, only going to the land for supplies, wenches and for rum. Not for days or months which makes him feel slightly nausea and annoyed.

Oh, how he misses the scent of the sea and the sound of the waves. The comfortable rocking of the Pearl under his feet. He suddenly glanced at the door when he heard some distant footsteps heading towards him.

_Huh, that was strange..._

The confusion spread across Jack's face as he kept his eyes on the door, wondering why he suddenly heard some footsteps from a great distance. Even the doors looked so grand. The footsteps continued to go nearer and it seems someone was struggling but there is something that smells delicious in the air. His throat burned with thirst. The need to drink was strong, despite not knowing what he wanted.

The huge doors suddenly opened with a bang and a man was forced into the room, causing the man to fall to the floor with a loud thud. The captain took note of the man's appearance as the doors closed again, the man looked worse for the wear. His clothes were filthier than usual. His shirt and pants were caked with a bit of mud, and he has huge eye bags under his eyes. The man also looked so scared as he glanced around the room in fear until he saw Jack standing there.

They gave each other a long stare. The man gave the pirate a pleading look, but the young captain was suddenly overwhelmed with a delicious scent as he stared at the man before him. His throat burned even more at the overwhelming scent.

Jack felt his mouth water and he licked his lips hungrily, and it seems he went into some trance as he began to approach the man who slowly back away in fear when he saw the captain's hungry look.

"P-Please d-don't... Sir.." The man pleads in fear but Jack didn't seem to hear his plea. He was too thirsty to care. His eyes flashed red and he quickly grabbed the man by the hair and sank his teeth into his neck, spilling fresh blood on his lips, the sleeves of his white undershirt and on his dark waistcoat.

The man yelled in pain and tried to struggle from his grip as he hungrily fed on him, but he is too powerful. The pirate sunk his teeth deeper and deeper into the man's neck till his body went limp and he knew he was dead. Then he removed his mouth from the man's neck and gave his lips a satisfying lick, enjoying the delicious taste of the blood

on his lips.

He pushed the body away from him, still licking his lips with pleasure but despite it, he still feels so hungry and thirsty.

_So delicious… I still want more…_

* * *

**Please don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
